more thoughts of a pokemon
by shadowphantomness
Summary: This is the sequel to 'thoughts of a pokemon'. What happens to Eevee after Ash adopts him? Of course, it isn't just happily ever after! Join Eevee and Co. for more adventures, and possibly romance!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is the sequel to 'Thoughts of a pokemon'. This is only my second 1st person POV fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I do own Destiny, Elementeon, the pokemon cards, etc…  
  
Note: This takes place about two years after 'Thoughts of a pokemon'. Ash and Gary are sixteen, while Misty is seventeen.  
  
() Denotes translated poke speech, ** Denotes thoughts, and Indicates telepathic communication.  
  
  
  
It was warm.  
  
I sighed as I snuggled up to Vaporeon. She yawned.  
  
(What is it, Eevee?)  
  
(I can't sleep.) I admitted. I stretched out my legs and shook my ruff.  
  
Why not? Espeon asked telepathically. Aren't you tired?   
  
(Well, yes, but…) I recalled the battle earlier today and smiled.  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
  
"So it is you, Ash." Misty – my former master – said. She was dressed in a silky blue tank top and blue jeans.  
  
"What do you want?" Ash/Master had asked. He let us call him by his first name, but some preferred to call him Master.  
  
"I know you took my Vaporeon. I want it back."  
  
Master looked puzzled. "Your Vaporeon, hmm… well, if you can find it, you can have it back."  
  
I was in the kitchen with Pikachu, fixing up a big bowl of poke chow when Misty walked in. She didn't see me, but as soon as her back was turned, I dived into the pantry. I hadn't known she was still alive! Shouldn't Pikachu's Eternal Thunder have finished her off? Pikachu looked shocked also.  
  
Misty noticed Pikachu. She immediately scooped it up and started cooing to it. I resisted the urge to retch, as I groomed my fur to avoid looking at the sickening display of false affection. Pikachu's fur was starting to stand on end, a sign that it was annoyed. Soon, Pikachu couldn't take it anymore and shocked her, which made her shriek.  
  
It was the loudest shriek I have ever heard in my life! A golbat would have been proud to own it. As it was, Master came running, followed by Chikorita.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your pikachu shocked me!"  
  
Master shrugged his shoulders. "Your point is?" Humans were so strange, to get upset over such a small thing. Misty's red hair was starting to stand up, and smoke was coming out of her nostrils. I watched with interest. I didn't know she was a fire pokemon. But if she was, why did she love water pokemon so much?  
  
"Your Bulbasaur killed my Togepi!" She continued to shout. Ah, yes. The walking egg, the idiotic little baby pokémon that everyone hated. I shuddered thinking about it. I had tried to consume it, but the aftereffects had been rather unpleasant. It had been satisfying watching Bulbasaur flame the egg to ashes, very satisfying. If it had been me, I would have probably killed it in a similar manner.  
  
"You were trying to kill your Vaporeon." Master continued unperturbed. He was so calm, like a gentle wind against a raging fire. I hope he knew what he was doing.  
  
I shuddered as I remembered how deadly she was with that mallet. She still hadn't noticed me. Just then, Chikorita caused a commotion by knocking over a bowl of blueberries. Immediately, several of Master's bird pokemon swooped in. They were absolutely crazy for fresh fruit, so the blueberries were quickly devoured. I dived into the fray and managed to obtain several mouthfuls of the delicious, sweet blue fruit before the bowl was clean.  
  
Master was chuckling at our antics. He ignored the still-fuming water trainer and left to fetch some more blueberries with cream for us. She – Misty – did not seem to like being ignored. She started stamping her foot and yelling some words that did not sound nice at all.  
  
Pidgeot cawed as soon as Master returned with the platter of fruit and dived towards it. However, he collided with Fearow, who was diving in from the opposite direction. Both of them landed on the floor with a thump. Master clucked and set the tray down on a table. "That's why you should wait first!"  
  
They both had the grace to look sufficiently sheepish. As soon as the tray was on the table, I jumped up and carried off a small bowl of berries. Then, I sat down on one of the countertops and ate them. Flareon joined me a few minutes later, carrying a flower in her mouth.  
  
(For me?) I asked, surprised.  
  
(Yep! For my little brother.) She replied. We sat quietly and ate while Master and the red-haired one continued to argue.  
  
Finally, Master got annoyed. "Why don't we just settle this with a pokemon battle, Hmm?"  
  
Misty actually started laughing. "You? I can beat you any day! Bring it on!"  
  
Master smiled and reached for his belt. Most of the poke ball beads on it were empty, since most of us were roaming the island or eating or sleeping or reading or playing… but some of them still had resting pokemon inside.  
  
"Your move." He said calmly.  
  
"Okay! Misty chooses Starmie!" I could never figure out why she called out the name of the pokemon. I mean; I knew that it was possible to toss the pokemon out without shouting out its name, or with some telepathic speech, but wasn't it unwise to announce your pokemon? I pondered this as I licked the bowl clean.  
  
Master smiled that odd little smile of him. A bead floated off his belt and levitated in midair for a few seconds before opening and revealing Bulbasaur. She looked sort of sleepy.  
  
What is it? I could hear her telepathy, because all of us were soul-bonded. Master grinned at her.  
  
Misty wants a rematch. See if you can beat her Starmie.   
  
Bulbasaur yawned. Will you give me poison-ivy ice cream if I win?   
  
All right, and I'll even put the rose petals on top with sugar. Master assured her.  
  
I am sure that I looked green. Maybe Bulbasaur enjoyed poison-ivy ice cream with rose petals and sugar, but it did not sound appetizing to me. Flareon also looked disgusted.  
  
I'd rather have some strawberry swirl ice cream topped with raspberries and cherry syrup.   
  
Well, I like blueberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and butterscotch topping. I replied.  
  
  
  
Misty was already tapping her foot impatiently. I shook my head. She needed to be more patient.  
  
Okay, Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf. Bulbasaur nodded as she sent a barrage of leaves at the Starmie from her bulb.  
  
"Starmie, use Barrier!" Most of the leaves bounced off the glowing yellow shield in front of Starmie, but a few did hit.  
  
Now use Poison powder and Vine whip combo. Master said. Bulbasaur grinned cutely. She knew that if her attack hit, Starmie would be out for good and she would get her ice cream. She smiled and wrapped Starmie up in her poisoned vines. Starmie immediately started to turn bright, neon green, which contrasted rather strangely with his purple body.  
  
"Starmie, use Recover!" Misty shouted. I could hear the panic in her voice. Maybe she shouldn't have been so cocky. Well, she was paying the price for it now.  
  
Thunder Vine. Bulbasaur nodded and raised two vine whips to the sky. Immediately, the skies darkened and storm clouds brewed above. Then, a bolt of lightning hit the vine and was transmitted towards the Starmie. Starmie really had no chance, as it fainted immediately.  
  
Bulbasaur jumped up and down happily. Master smiled and held out his hand. Instantly, a bowl of poison-ivy ice cream with rose petals and sugar appeared. He handed it to Bulbasaur, who daintily placed the bowl on top of her bulb with her vine whips and walked off to eat in peace.  
  
I stretched my legs. Can I have a turn?   
  
All right, Elementeon, but you'll have to wait a bit. I nodded as I turned my attention to the fridge. Squirtle was standing on a ladder and trying to pry the door open, soon, Chikorita ambled up to him and helped with her vine whips. Between the two of them, they managed to get the door open, revealing the cartons and cartons of iced dessert inside.  
  
Master had sent out Jolteon against former Mistress's Seel. Jolteon was doing rather well, as he was dodging all of the Seel's Aurora Beams. Finally, he got bored and used Thunder. Her Seel dodged the first hit, but was hit by the second. Jolteon preened and groomed his fur as he exited the battlefield.  
  
Now misty was looking nervous. However, she had a trump card. "Golduck, go!"  
  
I blinked. I couldn't remember her having a golduck. I looked at master expectantly and he nodded, so I jumped off the countertop. I landed in front of the golduck, who eyed me strangely.  
  
(Do I know you?) He asked.  
  
(Maybe.) I replied evasively. It was probably her Psyduck. Maybe it had actually evolved.  
  
"Golduck, use Hydro Pump!" I didn't duck fast enough and was thrown to the ground, hard, as the attack blasted into me, drenching my fur from head to toe. I shook myself, dazed, and waited for Master's call.  
  
Easy, Eevee. Wait for it to tire out. Use Reflect. I breathed a sigh of relief. The clear shield surrounded my body, so I had no problem surviving a second Hydro Pump. Then, it launched confusion waves at me. I staggered and my shield went down. The pain was incomparable! My head was splitting apart under all the stress. What could I do?  
  
Calm down, Eevee. Focus on my voice. Master! I clung to his voice like a thread of hope. The golduck had not ceased its attack, and I was feeling dizzier by the second.  
  
Good. Now remember how I taught you to use Bite? I want you to Bite it in the tail. That's its weak spot. I managed a weak nod as I slowly trotted towards the Golduck, being buffeted by the psychic waves that were emitting from the jewel on its head. It was still attacking, but I just kept walking towards it, ignoring the pain from my head. When I was close enough, I took one leap and sank my teeth into its rubbery tail.  
  
The golduck screeched in surprise. Master nodded and made a hand motion. I took this as a cue to use Crunch, which Houndoom had thoughtfully taught me. The Golduck cried perishingly, before it fell over. I sighed with relief. Masters' footsteps sounded in my ears, and a few moments later I was lying in his arms as he placed healing salve on my wounds.  
  
The other one seemed sad. Well, she had lost. I smiled proudly. Master told me that I had done a great job and he told Flareon to take me to the rejuvenator. I climbed in and promptly fell asleep.  
  
I didn't wake until I heard the bell ringing for dinner, so I joined the mad rush downstairs. I was completely healed, as usual. As I passed the dining hall, I saw to my surprise that the red-haired one was still there. Why was she still here? She had already lost, so unless she had been invited she would not have been here.  
  
I shrugged. It was really none of my business, but I decided to stay out of her line of sight for a while. Master and Chansey were bustling around in the kitchen, preparing the meal. I could smell roast beef, mashed potatoes, deep fried calamari, salads, cold meats, and a variety of other delicious foods. Just then, Houndoom ran by carrying something in her mouth.  
  
Hey Houndoom, what's up? I asked.  
  
Master wanted me to get these sausages. They're very good… do you want to try one? She asked.  
  
They do smell good! I admitted. Houndoom dropped the bag and several sausage links tumbled out. I grabbed one in my mouth. Houndoom took one for herself, and my older siblings, who were also hanging around, waiting for dinner, snapped up the leftovers.  
  
Houndoom continued into the kitchen. Soon, I could hear the sound of sizzling.  
  
Ash must be frying the sausages. Jolteon said, sounding rather amused.  
  
(Yes. I don't see why humans can't eat raw meat, but…) Umbreon shrugged and bounded into the kitchen to see how the cooked ones would taste.  
  
(They are rather different from us.) Espeon acknowledged. She wagged her tails. (So, anyone want to spy on the red-headed terror?)  
  
(I'll go with you!) I said, temporarily forgetting that I didn't' want to go anywhere near misty.  
  
Cool! She walked over to a light switch and pressed a design on the wall. Instantly, that section of wall paneling slid open. She jumped in and I followed.  
  
(It's so dark in here!) I commented.  
  
Don't worry. Espeon reassured me. Her gold eyes flashed once and the pitch-black darkness vanished, as if had never been.  
  
I followed her all the way to the dining room. Then, we peeked in through some holes in the wall.  
  
Master and Misty were eating. Misty was shoveling plateful after plateful of food down her mouth, which was amazing. I blinked.  
  
Did she eat like that? Espeon wanted to know.  
  
(No. Back then she wanted to be thin, so she didn't eat much at all.) I replied. Sometimes, she had only eaten carrot juice and fruit the whole day, or else it would have been those strange-looking powdered drinks or the small bars of nutrition.  
  
I gather that she doesn't care about her appearance now. Espeon said, flicking her tails. She's eating like a starved Rattata!   
  
I know. Judging from her clothes, she must be fairly wealthy now. I replied.  
  
So do I. My former master was rather high up on the social ladder.   
  
Oh. I yawned. This is boring. I'm hungry. I left Espeon there and headed down to the kitchen. Chansey waved me over and set a tray of poke chow, fruits and vegetables, fresh meat, and a small bowl of ice cream on the floor. I wagged my tail and focused my attention on the meal.  
  
I could hear master and the girl arguing. I ignored them and finished my dinner. A while later, master came back. I could tell from the little sparks coming from his fingertips that he was very angry.  
  
(What is it?) I asked.  
  
(Eevee, do you want to go back with misty?)  
  
(No!) I shook my head vehemently.  
  
(She's demanding you back.) He said. (And she brought up the bike again. Just to get her off my back, I wrote her a check.)  
  
(Oh.) Humans were very different from pokemon. Why those little pieces of paper and plastic were so important to them, I'll never know. However, if it made her leave, I wouldn't mind a bit.  
  
"Well, good night then." He said. (Unfortunately, she has to stay here tonight…)  
  
I shivered.  
  
(Don't worry. Just stay out of sight. She might recognize you.)  
  
I nodded. So I slept in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
I yawned. The sun hadn't risen yet, the moon as high in the sky, and the stars were still twinkling outside. I briefly wondered what to do, but it was too late and I was getting tired, so I curled up against Vaporeon and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1!  
  
Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Constructive criticism and comments are much appreciated, while Seiryu will put out all of the flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here's part 2 of 'more thoughts of a pokemon! I know the title sounds weird, but… I didn't want to call it 'thoughts of a pokémon', so…

Disclaimer: Come on, I do not own pokemon! If I did, would I be writing fanfics here?

Notes: This takes place the day after part 1. indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, () indicates translated pokemon speech.

Chapter 2: Aftermath

            I woke up to the sun shining in my face. It was warm. I shook myself and bounded off towards the bedroom where master is. I wanted to see if I could wake him up so he could make breakfast for us. When I got there, I saw that the door was locked, but I was small enough to fit through the poke-flap cut in the bottom of the door. I had to wriggle a bit, but I managed to squeeze in.

            The heavy black drapes were still closed, so I gathered that he was still asleep. I noticed Pikachu sleeping in a basket with her two baby pichus, while Chikorita and Bulbasaur were occupying a pile of cushions. Apparently, they were all still asleep. Some of the Zubats had already returned and were snoozing, hanging upside down by their claws.

            I jumped onto the bed. Master was still sleeping. It wasn't that early in the morning, so I assumed that it was okay to wake him up. I licked his face.

            He blinked and slowly opened his eyes. "Eevee?" Of course, it sounded garbled because he was not fully awake yet, but I guessed that was what he said.

            (I'm hungry!) I announced.

            He smiled fondly. Very well. Jynx? Can you come over here? A minute later, Jynx waddled in. 

            Yes? 

            Please fix Eevee some breakfast. Jynx nodded and led me out. As I left, I saw that master had fallen asleep again. I laughed a little bit. 

            Jynx handed me a plate of bacon, eggs, and poke chow. Is this good enough? 

            Yep! I said.

            Some time later, Ash came downstairs, dressed in his usual black pants and black shirt. He wasn't wearing any of his black-and-gold armor, or his wings, or the tail feathers and bird talons either. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder.

            (Hi, Eevee? The food good?)

            (YEP!) I said enthusiastically. The food had been delicious, as always. I could never understand how the pantries and refrigerators were magicked, but it was awfully convenient. I spotted Squirtle pouring himself a bowl of cereal topped with apple slices and caramel sauce. Bulbasaur was out on the lawn, munching grass to her heart's content, while Chikorita was up in an apple tree.

            I yawned. When is Misty going to leave? 

            As soon as I can force her out. Ash said. I don't like her here. 

            Me neither. 

            Pikachu nodded. (I don't know why she likes me.)

            "You're cute?" Master asked, tickling her.

            Pikachu lightly shocked him.

            "Well, it's a reasonable question."

            I shrugged and ran out to play.

            Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Vulpix, and brother Jolteon had started a game of tag.

            (Can I play?)

            (Of course!) Vulpix said, sweetly. Her eyes sparkled. (The more, the merrier!)

            The others agreed without a second thought.

            (So who will be it first?) Bulbasaur asked.

            (Me!) Squirtle said. 

            (Okay! Close you eyes and count to ten.)

            (Gotcha. One, two, three… TEN!)

            I quickly dove into the bushes. He wouldn't be able to see me from here.

            Soon, I heard the crackle of electricity. I peeked out and saw that Squirtle had clamped onto Jolteon's leg with his mouth, and so he was shocking him.

            But it wasn't doing any good.

            (Fine. I'm the catcher next!) Jolteon said. (You guys better watch out!)

            I heard a giggle from nearby. Bulbasaur was curled up against the roots of an apple tree. She was camouflaged very well.

            I stayed hidden until Vulpix used Ember on the bushes.

            (Yikes!) 

            (I found you!) She tagged me. (You're it!)

            (Okay!) I ran after the fleeing Squirtle, but I tripped over Bulbasaur, so I tagged her instead.

            The sun was partway up in the sky when I heard the red haired one's voice. She was arguing with master again.

            "Are you blind, Misty, this is Not your Vaporeon!"

            "Of course it is! Are you accusing me of not recognizing my own pokemon?"

            "Yes." Ash said.

            "Listen, just give me Vaporeon back and I won't turn you in to the authorities!"

            Master's anger vibrated through our telepathic bond.

            "I said no already."

            "Fine then! I'll just take her myself! Go, Starmie! Thunderbolt!"

            We all looked up from our play, slightly worried.

            (I hope master doesn't get hurt.) Vulpix said. She looked troubled. 

            (Me too.) I said. (Me too.)

            Surprisingly, or not so, the attack came from the very pokemon she was trying to capture. With a loud cry, Vaporeon launched herself at the Starmie and clamped down with a Bite Attack.

            "Starmie, Thunderbolt, now!"

            Vaporeon didn't' budge. She was wearing a Metal Coat, so the electricity hardly did any damage.

            I cheered silently.

            Bulbasaur and Squirtle waddled up. (Go away! We don't want you here!) They told her. 

            (You're just a mean trainer!) Squirtle added.

            Misty looked frustrated. "Grr…" She grabbed Vaporeon sister, who used Ice Beam and froze her to the floor.

            Master chuckled quietly.

            "Get me out of here!" The red haired terror screamed.

            Master pulled an odd metal item out of his pockets and pointed it at her. It shot fire and defrosted her. However, it also ruined her blue outer coverings. That made her even angrier.

            "You're such a klutz, Ash Ketchum!" She shouted.

            "Would you have rather stayed frozen?" Master asked serenely.

            "You could have been more careful!"

            Master shrugged. "Yes, well, as you can see, Vaporeon does not wish to go with you. So I suggest you leave this island."

            "Make me!" She simpered.

            Master looked angry. He pulled another poke ball bead off his belt. "That's it. I'm warning you Misty, leave now."

            "Never! Not until I get my Vaporeon back!"

            "It doesn't like you."

            "I don't care! It's mine! You stole it!"

            Master was getting quite angry now. "Ariados, go."

            Ariados popped out and clicked his claws.

            Former mistress suddenly turned blue and purple.

            'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's a bug!" She screamed, dashing off.

            Master smiled.

            Ariados looked offended. (I am handsome and powerful.)

            (Misty is scared of bugs.) Master told him.

            (Oh. I see.) He stretched a bit and went off to find some food.

            (What if she comes back?) I asked.

            Master knelt down next to me. "Watch." He said. He pulled a tiny silver sun-shaped mirror out of his pocket.

            "Reveal." He said. The mirror suddenly swirled with gray light. I peered in. Former mistress was now rowing away from the island as fast as she could.

            As I watched, Lapras stuck her head out of the water. She began churning rapidly, creating whirlpools all around.

            (Oh! I see!)

            "Yes. I have several protections around this island." Master said. "First, the whirlpools, then the water pokemon themselves, then the six magic barriers."

            (Wow…)

            My tummy rumbled, reminding me that I was kind of hungry.

            Master smiled. "Let's go have lunch."

            I wagged my tail happily and followed him inside.

End Chapter 2!

Not sure how an Eevee would think, but I'm trying my best to write like one.

Reviews are great! Flames make me fume.

It could be a while until the next update, just warning you.


End file.
